<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom of Angels by yongggukie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297287">Kingdom of Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongggukie/pseuds/yongggukie'>yongggukie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongggukie/pseuds/yongggukie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Neighboring Kingdoms have been maintaining the peace for centuries. But when a standoff between two rivaling rulers threatens the peace, one levelheaded monarch must step to put out the flames. But with her own conflicts in her close relationships, her love life, and her authority as Queen, the monarchy may prove to be more difficult than anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingdom of Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dedicate this to the Mark Lee Cult GC. They’re the most amazing people you’ll ever meet and are the inspiration of this AU. I love you guys so much!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Neighboring Kingdoms. The land of nobility, a symbol of harmony and peace between factions and their monarchs. It had become a land of peace after years of bloody war and strife that took with it many lives. By the end of the Thousand Year War, the leading monarchs agreed to a peace treaty promising to ensure peace and prosperity among the Kingdoms and for disputes to be handled amicably, so that the vast land wouldn’t once again be flooded with the blood of soldiers and innocents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The descendants of these monarchs have upheld the expectations of their ancestors and have committed themselves to keeping the peace amongst each other. The monarchs of each of the Kingdoms meet monthly with the official Royal Council to discuss the politics and affairs of their kingdoms, and to solve any disputes that may occur between the rulers. The Royal Council creates and enforces the law of the land, as well as acting as peacemakers, making sure that no ruler steps out of line or attempts to abuse their power, and that peace and unity remain within the kingdoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the declaration of the Peace Order, the Neighboring Kingdoms have seen days of economic and political prosperity, the longest that the Kingdoms have even been at peace, despite a few spats and disagreements here and there. Since then, the Royal Council have enforced its authority in order to ensure that the Neighboring Kingdoms remain amicable with one another, and that minor disagreements don’t break out into standoffs that impact everyone living in the land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen Sam of Iridella is one of many of such monarchs. Having ascended to the throne at 15, she’s a firm but fair ruler, committed to her subjects and ensuring that the commoners living in her kingdom are attended to and protected. As young as she is, she’s known as being one of the best leaders in Iridella’s long line of monarchs, as Iridella has seen wealth, equality, and justice for all its subjects during the entirety of Queen Sam’s five-year reign. At 20 years old, Queen Sam is known for her headstrong and fierce leadership and intense loyalty to her kingdom. Even taking the throne at such a young age, she was known to be mature and wise beyond her years, and she carried that reputation well as a ruler and a human being. Widely known throughout the kingdoms for her astounding beauty and grand intellect, she’s admired and envied across all the land, who all hope and wish to be just as great as the esteemed queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was up in her study, reading a book of poetry from centuries ago. It was an enjoyable pastime for her. While she’s not preoccupied with the musings of her kingdom and her duties as Queen, she’s diving into books, learning about the histories of lands far from her own, admiring the fine beauty of prose, rhythm, and meter in novels and poems. Sam had a lifelong love of learning and art. She appreciated every form of fine arts, be it writing, painting, acting, she consumed all of it and enriched her mind. During her childhood and even now, she would spend days on end in the palace’s large library, reading hundreds of thousands of pages on various subjects. A highly educated woman, she greatly valued learning and the fine arts, and encouraged her siblings and subjects to take up such hobbies as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had been so heavily invested in her book of poetry that she didn’t notice her younger brother, Prince Joshua, had come into the study and sat down on the chair in front of her. Sam didn’t notice a single thing until Josh had cleared his throat and uttered her name. That’s when she looked up from her book and smiled wide seeing her brother sat in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there Joshie. I just got lost in all this poetry I’ve been reading,” Sam told Josh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always have your head in a book, Sam,” Josh replied with an exacerbated sigh. “Don’t you have any other hobbies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know I literally shove books in your face, and you find my hobbies to be ‘boring’,” the Queen said using air quotes with her free hand while the other hand held the book. “But if you just gave it a thought, you would at least understand why I enjoy it so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh rolled his eyes as Sam went back to reading her poetry. His eyes turned towards the folded up piece of paper in his hands. A tint of rosy pink blush appeared across his cheeks and nose as he contemplated over its contents that he had just read. It was yet another letter from Prince Renjun of Dardenne. Since they met at the Prince’s Ball in the Kingdom of Dardenne two months ago, they have taken an interest in each other and exchanged letters and messages. In just a few short weeks, they have become the closest of friends. And their bond seems to be growing beyond that. Lately, Prince Josh has been growing romantic feelings for the young, handsome prince, and he wasn’t entirely sure if Renjun returned his feelings, judging by the ambiguity of his most recent letters. The letter in the prince’s hands read in swift, loopy letters:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the most esteemed knight, Prince Joshua of Iridella:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I beg that this letter finds you in the best of states. As I write this, I remember the days when we locked eyes and laid down the foundation of what would later be a strong relationship. Since that day forward, I’ve thought about only you, in day and night, in morning and sickness, in work and play. I have never met an acquaintance possessing such handsomeness, such courage, such astuteness. Those are qualities I hail as righteous, and just a few of the many things I value in you, my liege. I wish to meet you once again. My castle gates are always open for you as they (and I) await your arrival. I hope to hear from you very soon, Prince. Until then, take care and may you be at peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With loving care, His Highness Crown Prince Renjun of Dardenne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh’s heart pounded with excitement, his face instantly heating up when he read the words etched by Renjun with his quill pen tipped with dark ink. His hands continued to tremble slightly even when he walked into the study and sat in front of his elder sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam finished reading her book and gently closed it and set it down on the dark oak coffee table when she eyed the note in Josh’s hands. She grinned and gave Josh a playful look, alluding to the note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that another love letter from your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” said the Queen in a sing-songy, teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Josh defended with earnest in his voice, his face becoming ruby red with embarrassment. “He’s not my boyfriend and this isn’t a love letter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I can just tell from your face that you’ve taken a fancy to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the bashful prince said while pressing the palm of his hand against his cheeks, feeling the warmth emanate from them. “Is it that obvious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sam pinched her brother’s cheek, something that she loved doing since he was a baby. “And it’s okay, I’m actually very happy for you. Do you plan to court him anytime soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even know how I feel about him yet, and even the thought of confessing to him makes me want to jump off the nearest ledge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t be like that. Maybe he does have feelings for you, there’s always a chance of that happening. Even if he doesn’t, you two still have a very strong friendship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, judging by his most recent letter, I don’t know how far the bounds of our friendship can go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam held out her hand in Josh’s direction. “Mind if I see that letter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh gives the folded up piece of paper to Sam. She gingerly unfolds the note and is silent for a moment as her eyes attentively scan over the words Prince Renjun had written to her brother. When she finishes reading the letter, she smiles and hands the letter back to Joshua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t that just sweet,” Sam said, the smile still holding on her face. “He’s most definitely into you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think so,” Josh asked, his large blue eyes looking back at Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think, I know. He’s even invited you back to his castle. Maybe he’s going to confess, maybe ask for your hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, don’t get my hopes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam playfully punches Josh’s shoulder. “C’mon, lighten up a bit. I’m just trying to give you something to smile about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two siblings hear a commotion at the door of the study. They turn their heads to see their youngest sister, Princess Eidryne, pop her head through the door and waltz in with a skip to her walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, family,” Eidryne said happily, rushing to give her older siblings shoulder hugs and cheek kisses, which both of them return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenzie, Queen Sam’s royal advisor and her most trusted friend, enters the study after Eidryne. She curtsies to the trio as they stand and greet her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” Kenzie told the Queen. “I hate to interrupt your leisurely time, but I have an important letter come in, from Queen Sha of Yutelee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenzie hands Sam the sealed, embroidered envelope, her name scrawled out on the front. Sam wastes no time to unseal the envelope and reveal the folded up piece of paper, written by her lifelong best friend, the ruler of Iridella’s longtime ally. Queen Sam proceeded to read the message out loud:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear friend Queen Sam,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I write to you with urgency and need. Recently, I have had disputes with other Neighboring Kingdoms and they have been coming to blows. It’s all becoming too much for me to bear, which is why I call upon you, my friend, for help and guidance. I will give you more details when we meet in person. As soon as possible, please come to my palace. I’m eagerly awaiting you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your friend, Her Majesty Queen Sha of Yutelee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eidryne looked over Sam’s shoulder to get a peak at the letter in her hands. “Her Majesty needs you? For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet,” Sam responds, not turning her head to look at Eidryne. “Apparently she’s having a dispute with one of the other kingdoms, and she’s called upon me to help. I have to go and meet with her as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we join you to Yutelee,” Josh asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Sam replied. She turns to Kenzie. “Kenzie, tell them to get the carriage ready, and send a message letting Queen Sha know that we are on own way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come with us, Kenzie,” Eidryne asked Kenzie, looking at her with her large, round eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Your Highness, but I best stay here and watch the palace in your absence,” Kenzie replied. “I’ll also employ the Army to guard the castle until your return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you so much, Kenzie,” Sam said, displaying her obvious gratitude. “I always know I can count on you and Johnny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brave knight, Sir Johnny Suh, was the leading general of the Iridellan Army. The Queen has chosen him specifically for his bravery, strength, and levelheadedness, and since the day he was appointed, he has not given even slightly less than exemplary performance as a warrior on the battlefield and as a leader for his troop. Sam has always greatly admired Johnny for those qualities, and gave him much praise and recognition for his hard work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re happy to serve you, Your Highness,” Kenzie said. She really was grateful to be working with and to have such a close connection with someone as bright and courageous as Queen Sam. “It’s high noon now, you all should get going while it’s still light out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sam responded. She turned to face her siblings. “Let’s not waste any more time. Let’s pack our belongings and load them in the carriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they all exited the study down the long corridor to their chambers, Sam exclaimed, “And please, only pack what you need for three to four nights. You don’t need your whole wardrobe and all your fancy knick knacks.” She then eyes down Eidryne with annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, leave me alone,” Eidryne blurted out in an attempt to defend herself. “You didn’t make that very clear last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua looked on at the spectacle and chuckled under his breath before he disappeared into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir Johnny loads the last of the bags as the three siblings step up into the carriage, having just been mounted onto the horses, and sat down on the red plush seats. The driver gets into his seat and begins to ready the horses for the journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenzie and Johnny look on at the three in the carriage, with Sam returning the stares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you two so much for all your help,” Sam told them. “I always know I can count on you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our pleasure to assist you, Your Majesty,” Johnny responded. “We hope you have a safe, easy journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I greatly appreciate your help, Johnny. I know the palace will be in safe hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t let you down, Your Majesty,” Kenzie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won’t,” Sam responded. “I’m so thankful to have good friends to lean on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Johnny tells the driver to start the horses, the carriage begins moving down the path towards the gate. Sam, Josh, and Eidryne stick their heads out of the window to wave and say goodbye to Johnny and Kenzie, who stand right next to each other, as they watch the carriage go past the opened palace gates and down the path straight towards Yutelee.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>